


New Haircut

by eavk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, DO NOT REPOST OR COPY TO ANOTHER SITE, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: Five times Corpse tries to compliment Sykkuno’s hair and the one time he succeeds.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 946





	New Haircut

Corpse saw his twitter filled with pictures of Sykkuno’s new haircut and clips of him saying over and over again how he felt uncomfortable and how the lady at the hairdresser’s cut it too short. He wanted to tweet at him as soon as he saw the picture of Sykkuno with shaved sides, but stopped himself at the last minute because impulse tweeting ‘@sykkuno looks hot as fuck’ probably wouldn’t be the best thing to do. Not that he cared much about how other people would react, but he also already knew what Sykkuno’s reaction would be and he wanted to experience it by the man himself. 

He instead pressed the draft button on the tweet and put his phone down. They had their Among Us game tomorrow, which Sykkuno himself invited Corpse to. He decided to just wait and say it to him then. 

\----

“Mira, Mira.” Corpse’s chants could be heard before the game even ended and he continued as they jumped back into the lobby.

“Aww, Corpse wants Mira.” Toast sounded almost like a parent fondly appeasing their child.

“Alright everyone, new map!” Rae said before vanishing. The others left the lobby one by one to join the new map. 

Corpse saw Sykkuno was still in the lobby, so he waited. 

It seemed like Sykkuno wasn’t paying attention when he asked, “Oh, new map?” Sykkuno’s character walked over to him. 

“Good win, Sykkuno- yes, great win.” 

“Alrighty, and thanks Corpse!”

Corpse paused, Jodi was still in the lobby, but this was his chance. “I love-”

Corpse cut himself off as Sykkuno’s green body vanished from the screen.

“Uh.” 

The last person left and then it was just Corpse standing alone. “It’s okay, next round Corpse.” he muttered to himself as he exited the lobby.

\----

“Let’s go to reactor, guys!” Corpse, Brooke, and Sykkuno ran their way up to the reactor room together, but Sykkuno lagged behind. 

“Sorry guys I couldn’t keep up, I had to vent in!”

Brooke and Corpse laughed, “Oh yeah, you caught up pretty quick.”

Corpse had been amused with Sykkuno all game, and he always was, but he had gotten even more surprising as each round passed. “I kinda- I kinda believe you with how you’ve been lately.” Corpse continued, “you know Sykkuno, I haven’t redeemed that kill thing yet.”

“The what?” Sykkuno questioned as Brooke started running away. “Oh yeah, if Brooke dies then I didn’t see a thing!”

“I also didn’t see a thing because I’m just happy for you, and that’s my way of congratulating you.” Corpse said, referencing the past game. He noticed that Sykkuno had imposter vision, but he was admittedly distracted and confused by how much Sykkuno was looking for Jack, so he let it slide.

“Oh, thanks I think.” Sykkuno walked around and saw he didn’t have any tasks left. “Alright, well I think I’m done with everything here, so.” He followed Brooke as she walked down.

Corpse continued, not seeing Sykkuno’s character walking away, “I also have been meaning to-”

“Okay, I’m going down with Brooke, if I die then it’s her!”

\----

“Sykkunooo.” Corpse’s deep voice rumbled as he trailed after Sykkuno as a ghost.

“I like your hair. It’s cute.” Corpse mumbled, as if Sykkuno could hear him. 

“Awwww!”

“Oh, hi Rae.” Corpse turned to face Rae’s ghost.

“Sykkuno’s hair is cute!” Rae agreed. 

Corpse sighed, “Yeah. I’ve been trying to tell him, but haven’t gotten the chance yet.”

Rae cooed again, “We are simps for Sykkuno, no matter the haircut!”

Corpse laughed, “Yes! Oh man, if only he could hear us.” Corpse continued to follow after Sykkuno who was running into the cafeteria.

“Oh hey, Toast! What’re you doing?” Sykkuno ran in circles around the cyan character.

Corpse sighed again. 

\----

Both him and Sykkuno died this round and he was finally able to strike a conversation where Sykkuno wasn’t running off somewhere else. They were talking about Corpse’s music, but he was really just seeing how long he could prolong the conversation since Corpse felt like he barely had a good talk with him due to his own voice being scratchy. He was also seeing how much he could tease Sykkuno before he tried to change the subject, but surprisingly, he stayed with Corpse and kept responding to the randomness he was spewing out. Corpse couldn’t help but giggle the whole time, so amused with the way Sykkuno answered everything so honestly. Imagining Sykkuno listening to his music was just, adorable.

Corpse suddenly remembered what he had been trying to do the entire day. 

“It’s worth it, it’s worth it. Everyone appreciates that!” 

Corpse hummed, about to say the words he had been trying to say all day, when ‘Dead Body Reported’ flashed onto the screen. 

He slammed his fist into his desk.

\----

Corpse put his earphones in then hit call. He really wanted to facetime Sykkuno, for obvious reasons, but he knew suddenly video calling might make him uncomfortable so he chose to voice call instead. It had been a few hours since they stopped playing and his voice was finally semi-back to normal after the four hours of talking, but it still had a slight rasp. He drummed his fingers on the table impatiently, slightly filled with anxiety, but also running on adrenaline. His leg started to shake up and down and he quickly closed the low battery notification that popped up, barely glancing at it. Another ring passed, then Sykkuno answered.

Sykkuno’s confused voice filtered through, “Corpse? Hey-”

“You looked cute today, Sykkuno. I liked your hoodie a lot too, but your hair looks really good and I kept trying to tell you during the game, but I kept getting cut off and it was so chaotic.” Corpse said in a rush and near the end he could hear the frustration in his tone as he recounted how much he got interrupted during the game because of his voice being messed up. 

“O-oh, what? Thanks Corpse! Uh, did you call just to say that?”

“Yeah.”

Sykkuno laughed and Corpse could visualize him reaching his hand behind his head to fix his hair. He calmed down a bit. 

“Well, thanks. Uh, it’s been a little uncomfortable-”

“You look really good, Sykkuno.”

“T-thanks.” he stuttered. “Jack said that today too-”

“You look so handsome, and cute, and pretty-”

“U-uh-”

“I love your haircut.” There, he finally said it. He continued, not knowing when to stop. “You honestly look even hotter now, and I didn’t even think that was possible-”

“O-okay, Corpse! That’s- thank you, I’m getting a little embarrassed,” Sykkuno covered his face, “but thank you. I-I really appreciate it, really. There’s some mean comments every now and then in chat, but it seems like a lot of people like it. Or are at least okay with it?” 

“I really like it, I love it. It’s different, but it kind of matches how confident you’ve been getting lately.” 

“Yeah, everyone’s been saying that… am I actually acting that differently?” Sykkuno sounded a bit self-conscious. Corpse hurried to reassure him.

“You are, but it’s a good different. You’re still you, but, I don’t know. It’s just good.” There were a million things Corpse wanted to say.

Sykkuno smiled, “Thanks, Corpse.” He cleared his throat, “you know, I get a lot of comments like that, but honestly, it uh- kinda feels really nice coming from you, um.”

The line was silent for a few seconds. “Um, Corpse? Uh, was that bad to say-?”

“Sorry, no. I was just smiling really big.”

“Oh, I see.” Sykkuno tried to stop his own grin. He changed the subject. “That- that impostor round was really great today, right? I always get excited when we get to be impostors together.”

“I get excited, too. We make a great team.”

“Yeah, yeah, we do. But I can’t help but notice you’ve been killing me a lot recently.” Sykkuno joked, “I guess our pact is gone now.”

“No, no! Aw man…” 

Sykkuno laughed, “I’m just kidding!”

“No, I have to suffer the dire consequences of my actions.”

Sykkuno laughed harder and eventually Corpse joined in too. “It’s really okay, I mean you’ve been third impostering for me so it makes up for it. Plus that game after with Rae was insane!”

Corpse agreed, “I wish I was streaming, that was hilarious.” Their laughter trailed off. Corpse took a breath. “I’m grateful for a lot of things in my life right now, but having you- you all as friends is probably what changed me the most this year.”

“Aw Corpse.” Sykkuno looked down, already feeling his eyes starting to tear up. He normally wouldn’t let his emotions seep through so easily, but with the youtube milestone and how earnest Corpse was, he could feel his chest tighten. Their experiences were very different, but Sykkuno knew exactly what it felt like. 

“Yeah, I never thought I’d have friends like this.” He tried to clear his throat welling up then continued, “I never knew I could ever have this much fun… and laugh this hard. I didn’t know there’d be this many people who actually would like me enough to stick around.” 

“Now you have two million people on youtube who feel the same as well, Sykkuno.”

Sykkuno let out a small laugh again. He used the ends of his sleeve to wipe away the little tears at the edge of his eyes. He poked at the small wet patch it formed with his thumb. “It’s crazy to think about, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s actually insane…” Corpse hummed. “I always made scenarios in my head about what I would do if I ever was in this position. It's all still incredibly overwhelming, but it also doesn’t even feel real either.”

“I mean, I know why you’re so popular now. You’re really amazing and your music is great. It must have been really scary with all of these things happening even more suddenly for you. But I’m glad that I got to witness it as your friend by your side. You deserve it, Corpse.” Sykkuno continued, stammering, “A-and I’m really looking forward to your next song! The one with the- uh, screaming.”

Corpse went silent. He couldn’t put into words how much he adored Sykkuno’s, just- everything. His words fell over Corpse like a blanket. He has friends that he’s incredibly fond of, and that group has grown even more in the past few months, but he doesn’t think he’s ever met anyone like Sykkuno. Someone that made him hang onto their every word, anticipating the next and never knowing exactly what would come out. Someone who seemed so innocent, but already experienced hurt, yet never wanting to inflict the same pain onto anyone else. Someone who seemed to give so much care to others, but was always cautious to receive it himself.

“Uh-uh, sorry, am I making it weird?” Sykkuno cleared his throat. “Oh yeah, is your voice okay now? You should get some rest-”

The cautious words pulled Corpse back out of his head, and the warmth inside continued to bloom. “I’m okay… and no, you aren’t Sykkuno.” Corpse didn’t seem like it to anyone who only cared to look at his appearance, but he wore his entire heart on his sleeve and he always tried to be honest with himself and the people he cared about. He continued, “I just love-”

Corpse’s audio cut. He pulled his headphones off, shocked. “What the fuck-”

His phone blinked with the charge battery sign before going completely black.

“FUCK.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoyed writing this (i took some liberties and made some scenes up since we couldn’t see corpse’s perspective). today’s stream left me all fuzzy inside and sentimental? and i got very inspired to write. i just love this group of people so much ahhhhhhhh
> 
> ALSO NOT ME AND HALF THE CORPSEKUNNO FANBASE WRITING FICS ABOUT THEM CALLING EACH OTHER AND TEXTING WHEN SYKKUNO IRL DOESNT EVEN HAVE CORPSE’S NUMBER SAVED ON HIS PHONE i- this man really be breaking hearts without a single clue


End file.
